


Fur Elise

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel celebrate their first anniversary together. Title taken from the Classical piece of the same name, as I hear it just prior to writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fur Elise

Dean made his way into the motel room awkwardly, arms laden with pie and beer, expression marred by a frown of concentration as he struggled to open the door. He tried not to drop the sacred pie as he turned the door handle, cursing Sam for the first time since his brother had left for not being there to help him. He snorted, thinking it ironic that the one night Sam wasn't there, off on his own to afford Dean and Castiel some privacy while they celebrated their first anniversary and Dean was cursing him for not being there.

He cast a surprised look around the drastically changed motel room, once he'd navigated past the wooden barrier of the door, and closing it carefully behind him. He was surprised by the amount of candles flickering around the room and casting variegated shadows dancing across the dark wallpaper plastered to the walls. Soft music played in the background, something classical that Dean couldn't place. He wasn't sure he liked it, more used to listening to Metallica, Zeppelin and AC/DC than he was anything else.

"Cas," he called, eyes casting about the room, wondering where the angel had gotten to.

"Hello, Dean," came the angel's voice at his elbow, making the hunter startle and jerk to the side. "Happy Anniversary."

"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed as he whirled upon the angel, almost dropping his armful of goodies upon the floor, after all.

Castiel reached out with quick hands, snagging the pie and the paper sack filled with beer bottles, cringing slightly at the feel of the icy bottles seeping water through the sack and making the paper soggy. He placed both the clanking beer bottle laden sack and the sweet smelling pie upon the motel room table before turning to face his lover with a smile.

Dean smiled awkwardly back at him, feeling empty handed now without his beer and pie. Castiel took care of his empty handedness by closing the distance between them and sliding his arms easily around Dean's waist. The hunter grinned despite his awkwardness and hugged his lover, pressing a kiss to Castiel's fragrant cheek gently. Dean murmured a note of pleasure, before sniffing and nuzzling at Castiel's neck. The angel purred in contentment, eyes closing as he cradled his lover against him, enjoying the tender nuzzles Dean rained upon his neck.

"You smell good," Dean murmured, as he pressed a kiss against a scrap of skin just above the angel's collar.

"I hope you don't mind. I used your aftershave," Castiel said, voice deeper than usual, eyes still closed when Dean glanced at him. "It reminded me of you."

Dean smiled, feeling taken aback and touched by Castiel's uncharacteristic show of sentimentality.

"We could have gotten you some of your own, if you wanted aftershave," Dean murmured. "Besides you don't often shave."

This last said as he rubbed fingers over Castiel's stubbly cheeks with a chuckle. The angel pinned him with an intent look, large blue eyes intense and unblinking as he tilted his head at the hunter.

"I do not require my own aftershave, Dean. I would not smell like you, then," he said, with a slight frown at Dean, ignoring the hunter's remark about shaving.

The hunter didn't know what to say to that; instead he looked to the floor, fingers tightening imperceptibly against the angel's back, where one arm was still looped around the angel's waist. He shuffled uncomfortably and chuckled when Castiel pressed a dry kiss to his cheek. Dean cleared his throat and smirked in the face of Castiel's intent look.

"What's that music, Cas?" he asked, to change the subject and divert his lover's attention away from him for an instant.

"Fur Elise," Castiel replied, with one of his mysterious smiles.

"Come again?" Dean asked, as he leant closer to Castiel, watching Castiel's mouth when he repeated himself.

Castiel's lush mouth seemed to form the words perfectly and the angel deliberately repeated them slower, enunciating them when he saw that he had Dean's attention.

"It's by Beethoven," he said.

"I'm surprised you like the classical stuff, Cas," Dean said, still staring avidly at Castiel's lush mouth.

"I'm surprised you know who Beethoven is, Dean," Castiel replied, with a slight smile of amusement.

"What? I know stuff," Dean said, pretending to be offended. "Just because I listen to Metallica and Zeppelin, doesn't mean I'm ignorant."

"No, Dean, I never once thought you were," Castiel replied, solemnly, dark blue eyes sincere and tender.

Dean huffed out a laugh, before cupping Castiel's cheek with one warm hand.

"I'm surprised you like it," he repeated as he gestured towards the small CD player Sam had left for them to use. "I thought you angels all liked harps and stuff."

"Harps are beautiful, Dean, but I like Beethoven," Castiel replied.

"So did you meet him? Beethoven, I mean? In Heaven?" Dean asked, curiously.

"I never had occasion to, no, Dean. I would have liked to though," Castiel replied, softly. "I did meet Bach though. He seemed nice."

"Oh, that's good, Cas; real sweet," Dean said, with a chuckle.

Castiel watched the hunter, eyes skimming over the tiny creases that formed at the corners of the hunter's eyes and the way his firm lips formed a gentle smile. Dean coughed, flattered by the obvious scrutiny, before he spoke again.

"Shall we eat? I'm starved," he said, patting his stomach hungrily.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied. "You're always starved."

The hunter ignored the angel's remark, with a pointed little huff, despite feeling amused by it. He helped Castiel to set the table, putting out paper plates filled with burgers and fries, setting a bottle of tomato ketchup in the middle of the table. The angel uncapped two bottles of beer before he settled on one side of the table, face lit perfectly by candlelight.

Dean settled down himself at the table, glancing round at the amount of candles surrounding him, before he dug into his burger, moaning at the delicious taste of meat and onions flooding his tongue. He didn't know where Castiel had gotten the burgers from, but Dean knew it wasn't White Castle or McDonald's. He continued chewing appreciatively, eyes still closed as he licked onions from his lips, leaving greasy marks upon his skin. His eyes drifted slowly open when he felt Castiel's gaze heavy and loaded upon him, slender hands wrapped protectively around a burger of his own. Dean knew that Castiel didn't want the burger; he was merely eating it for Dean's benefit rather than his own. The hunter smiled and reached across the table to cup Castiel's cheek tenderly with one greasy hand, setting aside his burger for the time being.

"Thanks for doing this, sweetheart," he said, quietly. "You didn't have to."

"Yes, Dean, I did. I wanted to," Castiel replied, slowly. "It's the evening of our first anniversary together. I thought it an important date to celebrate."

Dean again didn't know what to say to Castiel, before he looked down at his plate, one hand twirling a ketchup coated fry between his fingers slowly, thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it is important. I'm glad you did it," he admitted finally. "Never had an anniversary before. Not for anything good, anyway."

"Which is why I did it," Castiel said, with a small chuff of laughter. "You need happiness."

"Yeah," Dean said, with a small smile of his own. "There's not much to be happy about these days, Cas. Except for us."

Castiel remained silent, popping one fry into his mouth and chewing slowly, thoughtfully, eyes still resting upon his lover intently. Dean smirked at him but remained silent, continuing with his own meal. They remained silent throughout the rest of their meal, exchanging glances and the occasional rubbing of fingers against fingers as they both reached for fries or extra ketchup and salt. Dean enjoyed those moments of stolen intimacy more than he was willing to admit, and he purposefully sought them out sometimes, reaching across the table to take Castiel's slender hand in his own for brief moments, needing the comfort of one small gesture from his lover.

Castiel smiled every time, long fingers gently caressing Dean's, as he stared at the hunter across the table. Dean had to admit that Castiel looked good, better than he usually did and Dean always thought Castiel looked good. He knew it was the candle light adding to Castiel's beauty, flickering flames playing over Castiel's thin face and making him seem more angelic than his earthly vessel usually did. His eyes seemed larger than usual, with warm flickering light dancing within their cerulean blue depths, turning them more liquid and tender.

Dean leant across the table and pressed his lips against Castiel's when the meal was finished, licking the grease and taste of burgers away till the taste of Castiel was revealed beneath. The angel tasted pure, musky, addictive and Dean pressed in, sliding his tongue alongside Castiel's and groaning when the angel gently sucked upon him. Dean broke away, to stand and pull Castiel to his feet. The angel followed willingly, staring at Dean from mere inches away as Dean closed in to nuzzle his neck tenderly.

"God, I wanna fuck you," Dean murmured against Castiel's neck.

The angel rested his slender hand upon the back of Dean's neck, closing his eyes before he said - "I told you once before, Dean; I am not God."

Dean snuffled out a laugh against Castiel's neck, before he laid a kiss upon the skin there, still smelling strongly of Dean's aftershave.

"You're like God to me," Dean muttered, as he nipped gently at Castiel's jaw. "You make me feel wanted, good, worth something."

"You are worth something, Dean, more than you could ever know. You're wanted by me," Castiel replied, gently. "That's got to mean something."

"That means a lot to me, the world," Dean murmured, eyelashes fluttering against Castiel's cheek in tickling swathes of butterfly kisses as he rained kisses upon Castiel's jaw. "You're beautiful to me."

Castiel purred, and Dean smiled, grew warm at the continuous happy sound coming from his angel. He loved it when Castiel purred. It was the only indication Dean ever got that Castiel was happy and contented, seeing as the angel rarely ever smiled. Dean hoped to God that those purrs never stopped while Dean himself was with him. If this was love, then Dean was happy to indulge in it and to stay with Castiel for longer than a year. He hoped that they would reach their fifth anniversary, together, their tenth, their fiftieth. He smiled and was surprised at himself for planning out a future with the angel. He hadn't seen himself as the type to plan a future with anybody before, yet he could see himself doing it easily with Castiel.

Castiel cupped Dean's face with one hand, before he nodded and said - "We will always be together, Dean. Forever."

"Good," Dean murmured back. "I'm glad."

"Me, too," Castiel said.

"You're the only good thing in my life, right now," Dean murmured.

"I love you, too," Castiel said, with a smile, knowing that that was the closest Dean would ever get to saying he loved him.

Dean smiled against Castiel's cheek, knowing that the angel had known what he meant and he loved him for it. Perhaps he'd even tell him that one day. He walked Castiel over to their bed, slowly pushing his suit jacket from his shoulders, hands brushing against the angel's shoulders beneath his white shirt. Dean smirked at him, eyebrows quirking suggestively at his lover and receiving an aroused expression in return. Castiel crowded into Dean, slender hands reaching for the hunter's belt and unbuckling it. He leant in, stole a kiss from his lover's firm mouth, as a contented purr vibrated against Dean's lips. Dean murmured a pleased little note at the feel of that, and pulled Castiel into another kiss when the angel pulled away. Castiel continued purring, a continuous rumbling, happy note in his throat that vibrated against Dean's lips, against his tongue when he slid it inside Castiel's mouth.

Castiel finished grappling with Dean's belt, before his hand dipped and unzipped the hunter's jeans. The heavy material fell away and drooped to Dean's ankles, trapping him until the hunter kicked his boots away, swiftly followed by the confining material around his ankles.

He stepped away, mourning the loss of Castiel's mouth against his own and the weight of the angel's tongue inside his mouth, shivering slightly at the loss of warmth that baked from his lover's body. Castiel, he noticed, continued to purr as the angel watched Dean undress, dark blue eyes raking the hunter's body appreciatively. The angel's expression made Dean feel loved, wanted, needed even; by the look in Castiel's eyes, he could see lust underpinned by love. He knew that the angel wanted him, wanted to be fucked by him but it was fuelled by a genuine need to just be with him. The sex was good but it wasn't everything to either of them. Just being with each other seemed to be enough for them most of the time and the sex was just an extension of needing to be together, of needing the other's constant presence.

Finally, Dean was naked, dick standing proudly from his body and arching up towards his abdomen, flushed and hard in the flickering light of the surrounding candles. Castiel made short work of his own pants, stripping the dark material away from slender hips as his purrs intermingled with short sharp pants of need and arousal. Dean stood back, watching the play of light illuminating his lover's skin when his body was exposed to the light, white shirt shimmering in the flickering light as it dropped to the floor. Castiel's dick was just as hard and erect as Dean's, and the hunter closed the distance between them swiftly, pushing the angel onto the bed and collapsing on top of him.

He reached for the lube stashed in the bedside cabinet, before uncapping it and squeezing some of the contents upon eager fingers. Castiel watched him, large eyes hooded and half closed and his plump lips parted and glistening where he'd licked them. He whimpered when he felt the first press of Dean's fingers inside him and his back arched from the mattress beneath him when Dean breached him. The hunter dipped his finger inside his lover, widening him, stretching him as he watched Castiel's face slacken into an aroused expression. Dean soon added another finger, loosening him still further and rubbing against his lover's prostate.

Castiel cried out at the first feel of his lover's fingers against the bundle of nerves inside him and his fingers flexed and contracted continuously on the sheets beneath him. Dean grinned at the aroused purrs rumbling in Castiel's chest and throat and he strived to make the angel purr louder still. Castiel soon did, eyes closed and eyelashes fanning out in a pretty pattern against his cheeks. His plump lips were parted still further, tongue peeking out periodically to swipe over their kiss roughened surfaces, before Dean pulled his hand away gently. Castiel turned an almost accusing glare onto Dean, making Dean chuckle in turn, before he stroked lube onto his dick in short sharp stroke.

Castiel watched him and waited, head tilted until the hunter covered his body with his own, crown of his dick nudging against Castiel's slick, stretched hole. Dean penetrated Castiel with one hefty push, waiting for Castiel to adjust at having his thick length inside him before he started fucking into him, hips thrusting solidly against slender hips. Castiel's hands grappled and caressed Dean's body, knowing all the right places from plenty of past experience to turn Dean on and make him thrust at greater efforts. Dean fucked into him eagerly, aroused by the continuous purrs emanating form his lover and he knew that he was doing everything right. In a world gone wrong around his ears, it all seemed to disappear whenever he was with Castiel, whether they were making love or just spending time alone beneath the stars.

He clung to Castiel eagerly, needing him close as though the angel were his comforting blanket and he rocked his hips against the angel's, enjoying the feel of his dick sinking time and time again inside his lover. He felt so connected to the angel, enjoyed the friction that rubbed against his thick length and he came, spurting deep inside his lover in thick waves. Castiel's name was a chocked off cry trapped in his throat and he shuddered, thrusts erratic now as he rode out the last of his orgasm above his angel love.

Castiel wrapped his slender fingers around his own aching cock, keeping his gaze trained upon Dean's face as the hunter climaxed, before he started jerking off beneath his lover. A few short flicks of his wrist and he was cumming over his fingers, covering Dean's abdomen with the thick spurts of his seed. He purred Dean's name loudly, continuously, clinging to Dean greedily as they rode out their climaxes together. Finally Dean rolled away, reluctantly, to lay beside Castiel wearily. He smiled and pressed a kiss to Castiel's willing, sweet mouth before he settled against the bed beneath them. His eyes drifted closed into sated sleep, before they snapped open in shock.

"We forgot the pie," he stated, sounding as though he thought the digression blasphemous.

Catsiel chuffed out a laugh, before he said - "The pie will still be there when you wake up, Dean. You can have it later."

Dean smiled, already drifting off into sleep, before he murmured - "Forget the pie. I want more of you when I wake up."

Castel smiled and watched Dean drift off into sleep, but not before Dean murmured - "Love you, Cas."

Castiel watched over Dean with some surprise, before he leant and whispered into Dean's ear - "I love you too, Dean and always will."

Somehow he knew that Dean had heard him and he waited for his lover to wake up again. He knew that their anniversary wasn't over yet, and there was time still left for pie and love making. He would make sure there was plenty of time in the future for pie and love making, happy in the knowledge that he and Dean would stay together for years to come to do so.

~fini~


End file.
